


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by skitiliriah



Category: still work in progress
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Pls don't read this yet it's wip, park bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitiliriah/pseuds/skitiliriah
Summary: College!AU in which Park Sungjin, theatre major needs help, and the one person to help is the last person he'd go to - Park Jaehyung.Love commence.





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

"Say it again,"

"No."

"C'mon, I'll be nice,"

"Can I take _that_ as a yes?"

"No."

"God, WOnpil! What's your problem?"

"Only if you say it once more,"

Life would be so much simpler if he didn't know a Kim Wonpil, Park Sungjin thought.

With a resigned sigh, he painstakingly enunciated the request - _again_ \- through gritted teeth,   "Won. Pil. I. Need. Your. Help,"

 Wonpil, overwhelmingly amused for no apparent reason, clapped his hands loudly in response. Slightly standing up from his chair and lifting both his hands up in a revelation, he announces - in a middle of a cafe-, in a loud booming voice "The great Park Sungjin- kneeling in front of me, at my mercy. Ah, I never thought I'd live the day."

A groan came from across of him. "I've never met another more ridiculous person," Sungjin remarks, slumped against his chair, by now used to this kind of absurdity after knowing the guy for almost half a decade. "Can you please act normal, for once? We're in public."

Wonpil glances around the cafe, noting the only customer other than them, a girl with huge headphones on, sitting at the corner, frantically typing away on her laptop, eyes running back and forth across the screen, and the barista, perched at the corner of the counter, attention glued to the paperback in his hands. 

Another shake of the head. 

Settling down back on his seat, he asked "Ok, ok. So what's this about?"

"It's this new play I'm auditioning for,"

"Oh. So you want me to help with accompaniment? Sure, Sungjin," wonpil rambled on

"No, it's --"

"I can even help with the arrangement if you want, but you have to tell me at least a week before if you need to make any changes. Remember last time? God, no wonder no one wants to work wi-"

"Shut up, Wonpil,"

"What? I'm just stating facts here. I've told you, you need to work on your people's skills. Not ever-"

"Wonpil, will you actually please listen to me first?"

"I am!" he said, sulkily.

Sungjin didn't even bother to respond to that petulance and just waved it off. "I need a different kind of help." He already had his script ready for this, but 

 

Only three years in the department, but Park Sungjin has had years and years of experience under his belt. He can recite the entire 'insert' monologue in his sleep. Everyone who is anyone in the theatre business knows of him. He has won the annual Shakespeare Monologue & Scene four years consecutively since he was 12 years old; only reason he stopped winning was because he finally qualified for the Young Actors Theatre Program at the University and then, naturally, secured a spot for the undergraduate program. Park Sungjin is a veteran in classical plays, having been in at least one Renaissance play each season, be it for the school or for the community theatre. He dominates. No else's voice booms as loud and clear as his does across the hall. He projects five different emotion with one single stare. He has adorn oh-so-many wigs, and somehow manages to exude the handsomeness in each and every one of them.

Junior year, he realizes he's entering a slump. Feels like he's been reciting the same dialogue for every audition. So when the audition for Once came up, Sungjin signed up his name on the sheet. Talk went around. Park Sungjin, in a contemporary play? Is this a dream? Is Park Sungjin finally going to retire the frilly lace collars and white paint?

 

 

 

 


End file.
